1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a network security system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a network security system capable of efficiently completing the installation of devices necessary for a large network security space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera systems of the related art include systems that capture an image by using an analog camera, record the image by using a recording device such as a video cassette recorder (VCR), and then send the recorded image to a display device such as a monitor. With the gradual development of the camera systems, VCRs have been replaced with digital video recorders (DVRs) and analog cameras has been replaced with Internet protocol (IP) cameras. Due to the development of camera systems, the number of devices capable of being connected to one camera system has rapidly increased. For example, in a camera system of the related art, which is constituted by an analog camera-VCR-monitoring device, only a small number of cameras are registered on a network. However, in a recent camera system of the related art, several tens of or several hundreds of IP cameras may be registered on a network.
When the above-described camera system is used for a monitoring system, a display device capable of monitoring an image in real time, a central monitoring system (CMS) capable of receiving, retrieving, and reproducing an image in real time, an entrance control device connected via a network, and a network switch/hub device for connecting individual devices, in addition to an IP camera that captures an image and a network video recorder (NVR) that receives and records an image, may be connected to each other.
In such a camera system, a large amount of time and manpower are required to individually configure and register devices. In camera systems, systems from a small system of one to four channels to a large system of 64 or more channels may be connected in a hierarchical manner. In the case of a small system, a separate storage device is not provided, and an image may be stored in a memory included in a camera. On the other hand, in the case of a large system, a complex storage method having a multiple storage structure may be used. Accordingly, it is important to appropriately register and configure various devices in various environments.